Difficult Times
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Sweet & fluffy one-shot about Neville and Hannah hiding out in the Room of Requirement with the other DA members in the midst of the second wizarding war and Carrow regime. Please review! SIRIUSly guys...I like reviews! :D


**_A/N: JK Rowling rocks Dobby's socks, oh and she also owns all the copyright to this. Reviews are better than Butterbeer, so you should send some! :)_**

**_*you don't really "send" reviews...lol whoops...ah I'm leaving it b/c it sounds cool XD * ~but SIRIUSly review guys~_**

* * *

_April 29th 1998_

Loud crashes of thunder sounded outside and large raindrops splashed against the glass windows as lightning flashed high above Hogwarts castle. Neville Longbottom lay awake in his cot in the Room of Requirement, he always had a hard time sleeping during storms, and the anxiety of war was also getting in the way.

He fiddled with the dial on his radio, trying to fall asleep as he listened to the latest _Potterwatch _broadcast. He was unaware that a single soul other than himself was awake in the room, he was wrong.

"Will you ever shut that off and go to sleep?" Hannah Abbott asked irritably from a cot diagonally below him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were still awake," Neville mumbled sleepily.

"I'm only awake because of your bloody radio, do you have any idea how difficult it is to fall asleep with the radio on?" Hannah snapped.

"Sorry, I'll shut it off, I was trying to fall asleep too but I can't," Neville said, turning the radio dial to shut it off.

He couldn't understand Hannah not being able to sleep, she was the only person in the room who seemed to have a problem with it. He watched curiously as she tossed and turned in her cot, muttering to herself. It was a mystery to him how Susan Bones was able to sleep through Hannah's complaining, as she was directly above her.

"I turned it off, does that help?" he asked.

"Somewhat, but not really. Now I can't get _back _to sleep," Hannah replied dryly.

"Sorry, I really am," Neville apologized.

"Why can't you sleep?" Hannah asked out of the blue.

"What?" Neville was confused.

"You said you were also trying to fall asleep, but you can't," Hannah said.

"Oh, er, I've always had an issue about falling asleep during thunderstorms, they're so bloody loud! Plus all the anxiety around this nearing war is really getting to me," Neville admitted.

"Oh, so that's why you always listen to the radio at night," Hannah mused, her voice softened.

"Yeah, do you listen to the _Potterwatch _broadcasts? I like to be updated in case anyone spots Harry and them," Neville said.

"Sometimes, but I hardly ever finish them because they're a reminder of how bad things really are. I always get too worked up so I have to turn it off," Hannah admitted.

"That's understandable. I can see how people would get upset, especially at all the mentions of the disappearances," Neville said.

Hannah rolled over in her cot towards him "Lumos," she whispered, lighting the tip of her wand. Now Neville could see the blonde Hufflepuff propping her head on her hands so she could look at him.

"I feel so afraid all the time, and the fact that we're all just hiding out in this room makes it seem so much more real, not to mention these cots are terribly uncomfortable," she commented.

"Well this is all definitely real, that's for sure. As for me, it's still mostly the storms and anxiety, but I've got to admit I'm not a big fan of these cots myself," Neville replied.

Hannah giggled softly in the darkness of the room. "For me it's mostly the cot and your radio, but it's also fear and these constant nightmares that I have every single bloody night that cause me to wake up sweaty and near tears, sleep is impossible these days," she said.

Neville lit his own wand "Lumos," he whispered. "Yeah, with everything going on, I'm a bit shocked I haven't had any nightmares myself. Sleep is the last thing on my mind recently, although it would be nice to get some so I'm not so bloody tired all the time," he said.

"Ergh, you don't know how badly I'd like to just sleep, pretend that nothing is going on...like none of this is real and it's all just a big bad dream in itself, if this is reality I'd love nothing more than to run away in my dreams," Hannah sighed, running her fingers through her long blonde waves.

"I totally get it, same here," Neville replied, a sad smile across his face.

Hannah seemed as if she were struggling to say something. "Neville, it wasn't just your radio that woke me up," she admitted quietly. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch about it, I was just really upset," she added.

Neville grinned "It's okay Hannah, you don't have to apologize to me," he said. "And if I might ask, what is the other thing that woke you up?" he asked curiously.

Hannah sighed "I had another dream, quite awful it was. It was another one about those stupid bloody Death Eaters attacking my Mum," she told him, in the light, Neville could see tears filling her soft amber eyes.

"Oh, that must have been terrible. I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"Thank you," Hannah sniffled, wiping her nose on the left sleeve of her pink pajamas.

_She still looks awfully uncomfortable, _Neville noted. "Hey Hannah?" he spoke up suddenly.

Hannah looked up at him "Yes Neville?" she asked.

"Would you maybe want to, er, y'know...come lay in my bed?" Neville wondered, a sheepish smile across his face.

He watched as Hannah said nothing, but slowly swung her legs over the side of her cot and slipped on her fluffy bunny slippers. She slouched over and climbed up on his bed with him, careful not to kick Seamus Finnigan in the face on her way up.

"This is much cozier," she commented, snuggling against Neville's chest and soft t-shirt.

"Yeah it is," Neville grinned, pulling up his covers higher around them. "I enjoy this sleeping arrangement quite alot actually," he added.

Hannah giggled softly, looking up and gazing deeply into his worried hazel eyes. "Neville, will everything be alright?" she asked him with scared puppy dog eyes.

Neville shrugged "I dunno Hannah, I really don't. It worries me every single night," he admitted.

Hannah thought for a second "Do you remember Professor Dumbledore's speech at the beginning of third year?" she asked quietly.

Neville nodded "Er, yeah, the one about the dementors?" he asked, a tad confused.

"Yes. He said that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. I've been thinking about that alot lately, every time I feel sad about Mum it's a reminder that life goes on, because there's still so many things to fight for," Hannah said.

Neville considered this for a moment. "I like that, you're absolutely right. There is so much to fight for, and we can't stop now, we can't even think about it. We are Dumbledore's Army, it's our job to do whatever we can to stop this war from continuing," he said.

"I'm just so afraid of being caught up in this war, I don't want to die like my mum Neville," Hannah whispered, she looked utterly terrified.

"Hey don't even consider that, it's not going to happen. You're going to be just fine Hannah," Neville told her gently.

Hannah shot him a skeptical look "How can you be so sure? Hundreds of wizards and witches are disappeaing every day, being murdered in the tens. Nothing is set in stone anymore, we live in fear every single hour, wondering which one will be the one in that we take our final breaths," she said, fear filling her quiet voice.

"Because I'll protect you Hannah, even if it's the last thing I ever do," Neville reassured her.

"Oh Neville, but what about you? Will you be alright? Please say yes," Hannah begged, a single tear dripping down her face.

Neville smiled "Don't worry, no matter what happens...you and I, we're invincible," he said, gently wiping it away.

Hannah giggled softly "Are we?" she asked, somewhat playfully.

"I feel like I can do anything, especially now that I have the girl of my dreams who I've liked since third year lying in my bed," Neville grinned.

"Oh, ooh, I-" Hannah blushed. "I never thought I'd be the girl of any guy's dreams, especially not yours lionheart," she giggled.

Neville chuckled quietly "It's true, and I never thought I'd be the guy able to get the likes of Hannah Abbott in his bed, so we're both happily suprised," he said.

Hannah sniffled "If you'd like, you can turn the _Potterwatch _broadcast back on," she told him.

Neville grinned "You wanna listen with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Hannah managed a small smile.

"Okay," Neville reached over and turned the dial on his radio again. There was a crackle of static before the voices of the broadcasters could be heard speaking through the small device via the Wizarding Wireless Network.

_"It's 1:26 in the morning of April 29th 1998, and the second wizarding war is raging. The Ministry of Magic is under the total control of You Know Who and his dark forces. Things aren't looking good out there folks, not even for the muggles anymore. What say you Romulus on this latest update?"_

_"Well Royal, I agree that things are definitely on the downward spiral. That's why us purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns, and muggles alike must all unite and stick together. Now more with the latest on the suspected whereabouts of Harry Potter. River?"_

_"While his precise location remains unknown, sources can confirm that Potter is still alive doing Merlin knows what, but whatever he's doing-it's heroic for sure. Harry Potter is out there risking his life for the sake of our world, so we here on Potterwatch fully support him in his journey. Care to comment Rapier?"_

_"Yes, thank you River. I agree, we all have to keep fighting. Let's keep Potter and his friends in our thoughts, on behalf of all of us here on Potterwatch-don't lose your faith just yet, Harry's going to come back, he's going to come through for us all. Back to you Royal."_

_"Thank you Rapier. That's all for now, Potterwatch signing off."_

Neville turned the dial again, shutting off his radio. Hannah was gazing up at him, concerned. "Invincible Hannah, you and I can beat anything," Neville whispered softly, brushing a loose strand of blonde hair away from her face.

Hannah smiled "Are you trying to get me to snog you?" she asked in a playfully accusing tone.

"No I wasn't, but I can't deny it would be a lovely bonus," Neville smirked.

"Okay, I think you deserve it," Hannah giggled, ruffling his fluffy brown hair and pressing her lips forcefully into his.

Neville knew that difficult times lie ahead, and he was ready to face anything.


End file.
